The Spring Barer
by ShinyMisty
Summary: Ivo tells a story from when he was a child of a White Creature bringing spring. But with the snow yet too fully melt, Sonic gets an idea that might be to big for him to handle. Contains VERY slight Eggnic. This is a short story which continues on with the events of the story is is a one chapter'ed story.


This is a short story which continues on with the events of the story Forsaken.

"My parents use to tell me a story when I was young. It explained why spring came, long before humans had populated the world. They told me how a large, white creature would travel where snow sat, collecting it all in his fur. He would sit there until the snow would melt, causing the plants to begin to grow. He would them move on to the rest of the world, melting away the snow and bringing in new life. They also told that this white creature would…_deliver _the new offspring of the forest; healthy offspring to start the next generation. But with humans growing more and more populated, my mother said…the white creature chose to shrink, and hide away with the rest of the creatures of the forest. But, some say the white creature is still alive, traveling around to pickup the snow, leaving new life."

Looking around the dimly lit room, Ivo found most of his listeners had fallen into a gentle sleep. He understood why, they heard this story many times before. And yet, the young hedgehog continued to stare at the man, his tail wiggling on and off. "So…than what?"

Ivo stumbled a bit. "So, the story doesn't continue from there." He placed his hand on the hedgehog's fluffed up fur.

"Then…we can find this creature…and remove this snow?" Sonic leaped in the air, landing on his pillow with his feet. "It hasn't cleared yet."

Ivo softly chuckled, tucking the hedgehog back in his bed. "Easy there, Sonic, this is just a story my parents told me when I was younger. I highly doubt it is actually real." He caught his words too late. "And by real, I mean…the creature might not be alive anymore. This story is really old, don't forget." He pressed his lips on the hedgehog's forehead, as he did every night the child was over, tucking him into the bed. "Now get some sleep. The snow will thaw soon."

Sonic watched as he helped the others into their rooms, rolling into a ball. His fur was nice and warm, as the snow was still resting on the ground, even though it was spring. He let off a soft grin, drifting with a plan forming inside his mind. He dreamed of the large white creature, picking up the snow with his fur, leaving flowers and baby animals under his belly. It made his tail wiggle as he thought.

Soon enough, he woke with a gentle nudge. He looked up, seeing Ivo's gentle smile. "Come on sleepyhead. I don't want them thinking I am keeping you hostage or something." Sonic rubbed his eyes, letting off a deep yawn as she stretched out his body. "Do they still believe I would do something like that? I haven't been doing any wrong since…" He stopped, growing pail. He always does after mentioning this toping. They were approaching five years since he reformed which caused Sonic wondered why he would be so quiet about something so amazing, but he never asked.

He placed his bare feet on the floor, rubbing his toes on the carpet. "Hey, before we go, why don't we look for that white creature?" Ivo spun his head around in a frantic shock. "He might have gotten lost." He led the way out of his room, being lifted by Ivo from behind. He let off a childish yelp.

"It was a story, Sonic. Besides, the snow is all slushy. What if you slipped and fell? The snow will melt, just give it some time." He shook his fur, chuckling softly as Ivo placed him down again. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Sonic had to give the man credit; ever since his depression spell almost five years ago, Ivo had been very motherly to him. It was a warm feeling to him now, and his image seems to appear whenever he thought of a motherly figure. But do to Ivo's history he couldn't have him staying at his own house, as the government still had little faith in the once evil man. He always wondered if it pained him more than he shows as Ivo never seemed to show his emotions, not even to Decoe or the other henchmen.

Ivo led the young hedgehog back to the Thorndike family, leaving with a gentle bow. Being the stubborn child that he was, Sonic took no for an answer to hunt for the spring barer. He slipped into his room, thinking of a plan.

Ivo managed to get home without freezing his feet, rubbing his mitted hands together while breathing his warm breath on them as he slipped into his study. "You would think being as…chubby as I am, I would be warm no matter what the climate is." He chuckled to himself. "I'd die in a place like Alaska." He looked at a close by mirror, letting off a sigh to his image. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

"What was that, Da?"

Ivo flinched with Decoe's voice, turning to the still closed door. "Oh, it was nothing. I was just thinking out loud." He hid himself in his chair, sighing.

"Well…the Thorndikes called." Ivo's heart flicked, wondering why they would. "I think you need to talk with them."

Ivo flew out of his hiding spot, taking the phone out of his son's hand. "Hello?" It wasn't everyday they would call him of all people. Their voices were heard through the line, though Ivo couldn't tell who was speaking. He loosened his grip on the phone, causing it to drop. His eyes clearly read fear. "I have to go, now!"

Decoe looked down at the phone, than back at his father, who was grabbing a thick jacket. "But why? What happened?"

Ivo ran to the door, shaking his head. "He ran away!" He ran into the frozen night, putting the jacket on his arms and back, his heart growing rapid. A thousand thoughts were running through his head, many of not so wonderful outcomes. He managed to dodge the traffic as he quickened his pace, managing to keep his footing on the icy ground. To everyone's amazement, he was there in only minutes after the phone hit the ground. He was panting; tears began to freeze his eyes. "Where do you think…he ran off to?"

The group were quite for a moment, in awe at how frighten the man was. "His footprints seem to lead into the forest, but they seem to vanish after a little ways in."

His head flew up. "The FOREST? That child…he…he really is looking for that thing." His panting continued, but that was the least of his worries.

"What thing? Eggman what did you tell him?" The voice of the young fox caused him to flinch.

"I told him a story my parents told me! It was about a white creature that brought spring –I didn't know he would actually believe it!"

"Did you when you were little?"

He was taken aback. Why would he ask this? "Well…yeah. And a part of me still does…but that isn't the point. He went out to find him!" Before waiting for a reply, he dashed into the forest behind the house, following the foot prints before they stop by a rock. He looked around for a moment, realizing the rock led to a dip. Not taking a second thought, he slid down it, looking around franticly but carefully. A chill ran down his spin as the sound of rushing water caught his ear. "Please…don't tell me…" He looked along the small river as it was quickly flowing pass. This only meant that any the ice was thin.

His vision grew blurred from fear as he looked for a sign of blue. His heart was racing keeping his body warm, but he didn't care for warmth. Suddenly, a blood curling cry flew in his head. "EGGMAN!"

He turned his head, finding Sonic trembling on a branch sticking out the side of the hill over at the other end of the bridge. Looking around, he found a way to cross over to the other side, but it was far. He turned back to Sonic, calling out to him. "I'll be over there as soon as I can! Don't move or you'll fall!" He turned his feet in a dash before the rest of his body, running over to the fallen tree which made a bridge. The rushing water was muted from his brain, along with everything else around him. He managed to make it to the tree, quickly jumping on it. It was wet; causing his foot's gripping was weak. He chose to lie on his belly, pulling himself forward with his arms and feet. It was slower, but safer. If he fell, Sonic would jump in after him. And yet, at the middle of the tree, it snaps.

He catches the falling end, ending up hitting the ice shards of water. He heard Sonic's frantic voice through the rush of the current. His mission now was to keep his head up and keep breathing. The river was much deeper than one would think, as he couldn't feel the ground. "EGGMAN, I'm"

"You are staying right there!" the current pushed him under, freezing his unprotected face. He found the surface, recollecting his freezing thoughts. "That is an order, you hear!" He was taken back into the frozen underworld of the river, losing his breath. He found the half of the tree again, trying to surface, losing his grip. He pushed his hands as best he could, but found his arm hitting the rocks below. He always did sink.

But the thought of Sonic being alone once again made his feet peddle. His face broke the frozen water's surface, taking a deep breath. "Eggman, take my hand!"

He turned, finding Chuck reaching out, being held by the others. He couldn't blink, nor think, reaching out to get his arm. It was so warm; he latched on like a baby to his mother's nipple, moving his weight towards his head, trying so hard to make lifting him easier.

He didn't realize he was on the muddy ground until he opened his eyes again. "Are you alright?"

He looked up smiling weakly. "Were…is he?" He shivered, shaking his head. "My head feels like it was in a freezer…I…I want to throw up." He felt a nice, warm blanket wrap around him. He looked up, seeing Tails bringing Sonic down to safety. The hedgehog ran to him, going into his arms and around the warm blanket. "Thank the Spirits you are alright!" He spoke in chattering teeth, his body trying to take what little heat Sonic was giving off.

"We need to get him warm, or he'll catch hypothermia for sure!" Ivo heard the voices, but found no energy to listen. "You did a good thing, Ivo. It may not seem like it, but you did."

He smiled weakly before finding it to hard to stay focus. The next moment, he found himself in such a warm bath, bubbles popping around him. His eyes were dull. He looked up, finding Chuck draining a cloth. "I want you to keep this on your face for now. Just tell me when you feel things again." He hadn't a clue what the man was talking about, feeling the warm, moist cloth be placed over his face. He let off a gentle sigh, speaking in shivers. "Is he alright?"

"Sonic's fine; but you have the priorities. You were getting pale." He got up, Ivo heard, or fixed himself. "He's in the other bath. He didn't have as much damage done. But you…you were in a frozen river for well over three minutes." Ivo chuckled softly. "But you'll be ok. We called a doctor, and they said to call back if anything else comes up."

Ivo let the soothing of the warm bath relax him. "Do Decoe…and the others know?"

"We called them. They were panicky, but they understand." After hearing of his kids' safety, he found himself sinking in a soft sleep.

At least until his skin began to burn. He knew it was to happen, but it still was sudden. But the moment he saw Sonic's puffed fur, he felt at ease. "I never did find the Spring Barer."

Ivo fixed himself in his warm suit the next evening, wrapped up in blankets and holding his fourth cup of hot tea. "Don't do that again, you hear. You could have gotten hurt."

"Sorry…but…"

"But nothing…" He found his voice rising, which is something he rarely did. He let off a sigh, helping Sonic into his lap; in the nest of blankets. "It is over now. We are both safe…and spring is around the corner." He pressed his chapped lips on Sonic's forehead before finally drifting.


End file.
